


Wedding Night

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't Let Anyone Convince You Otherwise, For Robby, Husbands, M/M, NSFW, Olivarry, Smut, Wedding Night, You Are Incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Barry's wedding night......need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So for those of you who don't know there was an anon hating on Robby yesterday like an ass, so some of us decided to write him some fluffy and/or smutty fics to cheer him up. YOU ARE AWESOME ROBBY! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO ASSHOLE ANON! Everyone else, please enjoy!
> 
> Me: Do it.  
> Oliver: I am not going to put an arrow in your friend's hater. I have better things to do with my time.  
> Me: But Robby is super awesome.  
> Oliver: I am not going to-  
> Me: He insires me to write lots of smut.  
> Oliver: *nocks arrow* I've got this.

Barry and Oliver’s wedding day had gone smoothly, much to the surprise of the two usually luckless vigilantes.

There had been some nerves, but they’d made it through, said their vows, and kissed when the minister had told them to, and for several minutes after that until Thea and Iris decided enough was enough and dragged them apart. The toasts were memorable, and the reception was a blast, but even so they couldn’t wait to be alone together.

They get to the hotel after the reception (and they’d just like to say thank god for super speed clean up), kissing as they come in the door. Once they are finally able to pull apart long enough, Oliver speaks. "I baked a surprise for you." He goes to get it and Barry calls after him. "I hope it's not too big because even I'm stuffed from the reception food." They'd had a huge buffet, and with the excitement and dancing with Oliver and even a dance with Joe, he'd certainly taken advantage of it.

Oliver comes back in with the cake. A small wedding cake with their alter egos on top instead of them like the one the actual wedding had. And it's gorgeous. Barry doesn't even want to eat it it's so beautiful. And the two figures on top, The Flash and the Green Arrow, locked in a kiss, ties around their necks (red for Green Arrow and green for Flash, wearing each other's colors! Something Barry had wanted to do for the real wedding but their wedding planners (aka Iris, Thea, and Felicity) had nixed the idea) and wedding bands on their fingers, it was the most adorable thing. Oliver must have worked for hours, carving each intricate detail into the ceramic.

"Our superhero identities are a big part of us and how our relationship started. And since we couldn't have them in the actually wedding, I wanted to make you something that reflected them for our wedding day. No one else can really see it, but-" Barry cuts him off with a kiss. "It's incredible, just like you." Oliver smiles. "And you."

It takes a little convincing to get Barry to eat it, he really doesn't want to mess it up, but when Oliver mentions it will go bad if they let it sit (and that he made it with Barry's favorite recipe, the same one he now makes all of Barry's birthday and anniversary cakes in since he made it for the first time and Barry fell in love with it) Barry relents. Getting two plates from the cabinet and setting them on the table. They cut into it together and place a piece on each plate. Despite Barry having been stuffed from the reception, he ate every bit of the cake except the topper and the two pieces Oliver had.

"That was delicious. Thank you." Barry kissed Oliver again and he could still taste the cake on his husband's (and god he loved thinking of Barry as his husband) lips.

"There's one more thing. Look on the bottom of the topper." Barry did so and taped to the bottom of the piece was a shiny silver key. "What's this?" He asked curiously. "You remember that house we looked at that we both loved, but I told you it was sold a few days later when I tried to buy it?" Barry nodded. He'd been quite disappointed. They'd been having trouble finding a place that they both liked, and this house had been perfect. There had even been a big basement for Oliver to turn into a training room and secret room that Barry was so going to turn into a secret lab. "Well, it was sold. To me. I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry I lied to you, I know you were upset but-" For the second time that night Oliver was cut off with a kiss.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to turn heated. And soon Barry is pulling him up out of his seat and pushing him towards the bedroom. He quickly catches on and hoists Barry up, the other wrapping his legs around Oliver's waist, never breaking their kiss as he walks the rest of the way to the bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed with Barry straddling his lap.

Barry gently pushed him back on the bed, breaking their kids for a just a moment before smashing his lips back to Oliver's vibrating his hands on Oliver's shirt until it phased off, smoking slightly as Barry tossed it across the room.

It was fairly expensive, and a favorite of Oliver's but as Barry breaks from his lips and kisses across his jawline he finds himself unable to give a shit.

"Someone's...mmmmmmm....eager." He teases lightly as Barry sucks at a sweet spot on his neck. His partner rolls his beautiful green eyes but they are lit with mischief Oliver can feel a small smirk against his neck. Barry trails one hand down Oliver's bare chest and torso until it comes to rest on the growing bulge in his pants. "And you're not?" Barry quips before dragging his teeth over a sweet spot with just the right amount of pressure.

Oliver chuckles and flips Barry over, grinding the bulge against the one in Barry's pants. "Oh, I'm very eager." Barry moans loudly under him as phases out of his own shirt, tossing it carelessly to join Oliver's on the floor. Oliver smirks as he blows cool air over Barry's chest, watching lustfully as his husbands' nipples hardened.

Oliver ran the tips of his fingers over the stiff nubs. Barry whimpered. "Oliver, please." Oliver leaned down and circled the skin around one nipple with his tongue. "Please what Bear? You need to tell me what you want."

Barry gave him a 'you better be kidding' look. He chuckled again as he moved his mouth directly over Barry nipples and slowly sucked it in. He ran his tongue all over the nipple as he drank in Barry moans. He gently nipped the nub. "Is that what you want my love?" He questioned teasingly as he moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Oliver continued to suck on the second nub, Barry's moans becoming louder and more desperate with each lick. Suddenly the moans seemed to soften and Barry seemed to be trying to choke something out. He immediately stopped, concern clear on his face. "Barry, are you alright? What's wrong?" Barry took a deep breath before a single word left his mouth. "You." He spoke quietly. "What?" Barry took another deep breath before he continued a little more together than before. "That's what I want. I just want you." Oliver pressed a deep kiss to Barry's lips. "What part of me do you want Barry?" He continued to tease breathlessly, pupils blown to the max. Barry didn't even hesitate. "All of you." Barry pulled Oliver down onto him fully, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband as kissed him once more, pushing off their pants while he did so.

As Barry went to push his boxers off only for Oliver to stop. "Let me do that." Barry nodded and laid back and Oliver moved down, kissing his way to the boxers, reaching the waistband and sliding his tongue across the skin just above it.

After a minute Oliver continued his path of kisses over the fabric of the boxers until his lips were directly over his cloth covered cock. He kissed and licked it steadily, occasionally sucking lightly.

Barry began to buck up into his mouth and he pressed his hands down on his husbands' hips, pinning them to the mattress. He gave a slightly harder suck to the still covered cock turning Barry's whine of protest into a long moan.

Finally after way too much teasing (in Barry's opinion at least) Oliver slid his boxer's down and off his lover's legs. Barry cock sprung up instantly and Oliver gave it a long lick from base to tip as he massaged Barry's inner thighs with his fingertips

Oliver continued to lick Barry cock and balls, his fingers pressing harder into the soft skin of his husband’s thighs as he began to buck up again. "Calm down Barry. I'll take care of you. I promise." Barry whined and Oliver chuckled. His lover opened his mouth (no doubt to utter some very nasty words that most would think could never possibly leave the 'innocent' man's mouth, but Oliver knew better) just as Oliver sucked the head of Barry's cock into his mouth, cutting him off instantly. A sharp gasp leaving his mouth in place of whatever he was about to say. Oliver began to take more and more of Barry's cock into his mouth and Barry was moaning so loud that people would certainly be complaining if Oliver hadn't had the foresight to buy out the night in the rooms around them as well.

He brought his hands up to roll Barry's balls as his lover began to vibrate in short burst, signaling that his climax was very close. Barry was bucking up into his mouth, but Oliver wasn't stopping him now. He adjusted to it easily, more than happy to let his husband indulge in whatever gave him extra pleasure as his seed began to spill into Oliver's mouth. With a couple more hard sucks and a light squeeze to his balls Barry was spitting into Oliver's mouth. Whispering his husband's name over and over like a mantra as Oliver continued to suck him throughout his climax.

Oliver pulled off of Barry's cock with a pop, licking his lips while staring directly into Barry's eyes. "That was delicious." Barry rolled his eyes despite wearing a breathless smile and flipped them over again. "Maybe I should try it then."

He began to move down towards Oliver's cock but Oliver stopped him, flipping him so he was laying downward on Oliver, his head right at Oliver's crotch and his legs being pulled apart by Oliver hands above him.

He kissed Oliver's tip as the hands resumed their former massage of his thighs. He swirled his tongue to gather up the precum before taking the tip into his mouth. He began to bob up and down, taking Oliver cock in slowly as the hands on his thighs moved up in time with him going down until they reached his ass, kneading the cheeks firmly.

He moaned on Oliver's cock causing the kneading to increase in intensity. He continued to suck and moan, trying not to come all over Oliver's chest just from the sensation of his hands. He gasped sharply as the cheeks were suddenly spread apart. Cool air and warm finger tips ghosting over his hole.

Oliver leaned closer, warm breath overcoming the cool air as it brushed across his already aching entrance. He automatically stilled as the sensation of Oliver tongues slid across his hole, causing Oliver to hold his cheeks open with one hand while the other smacked Barry's as firmly enough to be felt, but not so hard that it truly caused pain. "Did I tell you you could stop?" Barry moaned and shook his head, instantly returning to sucking on his lover, even as the warm, wet sensation continued on his hole.

Barry and Oliver were both lost in pleasure as they continued their oral stimulation. Barry began to vibrate once more, sending waves of pleasure through Oliver's cock and causing his hole to quiver under Oliver's tongue. Oliver knew Barry was about to come again, and to be honest he was on the verge of climax himself, but he held himself back as he kept Barry spread with one hand and brought his free hand to Barry's hole, gently pushing a finger in as he continued to lick Barry's entrance.

Oliver pushed a second finger in to join the first, causing Barry's vibrations to intensify. He continued to swirl his tongue around the probing fingers in time to the swirl of Barry's vibrating tongue on his cock.

Barry's sucking became more and more erratic as Oliver continued to lick and finger him. He was dragged right to the edge of release as Oliver added in a third finger, too lost in pleasure to even keep moving on Oliver's cock, instead holding still and sucking roughly as Oliver fucked up into his mouth.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer as Oliver curled his fingers right into Barry's prostate, brushing against it teasingly. He came all over Oliver's chest, crying out his lover's name around the cock in his mouth.

After he came down enough from his high to be coherent again, he pulled off of Oliver's cock, making sure to lick up the come that had leaked out of his tip. He turned over, straddling Oliver's hips once more and looking down at his come-covered husband. Barry secretly loved the sight. Oliver looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. 

“Lick it up.” Oliver commanded. Barry tried his best to do that sexy, eyebrow raise thing that Oliver does but fails miserably. “I want you to lick your come off of me, but don’t swallow it. Can you do that for me?” Barry nods and leans down to begin lapping up his come. Oliver strokes his hair lovingly as he gather all of it in his mouth. “Good boy.” He shivers slightly at the words as he licks up the last few drops of come. 

“Now, I want you to spread the come you just licked up all over my cock.” Barry moaned and did so, crouching in between Oliver’s legs and lowering his come-filled mouth onto his husbands cock. He bobbed up and down on the stiff appendage until it was coated fully in come and saliva.

As soon as he was finished Oliver immediately dragged him up and flipped them over, looking down on Barry from above as he lined up with Barry’s hole. Oliver’s eyes never leave his as he pushes in, pausing for a moment to give Barry a deep kiss when he is fully inside of him. Then he is fucking into Barry, hard and fast. Normally he would build it up more, but they were both already far too close between the foreplay and how long they’d been waiting for this, imagining it.

It doesn’t last long, but every moment is incredible and filled with love and pleasure. They release in almost perfect unison, crying out each other’s name in ecstasy as the rode out their highs. 

When it’s done they lay there for a few minutes, just listening to each other’s breathing and enjoying the moment. Then Oliver get up and heads towards the bathroom while Barry changes the sheets on the bed and grabs a quick snack before he passes out (buffet and extra cake or not, he felt like he was going to pass out, although maybe it was just from pure bliss).

By the time Barry makes it to the bathroom Oliver has the Jacuzzi tub half full of hot water, rose petals floating on the surface of the water and two candles on the side of the tub illuminating the room with soft light. He gives Oliver a kiss as they climb in together.

“I love you, my husband.” Oliver smile against his lips as they kiss once again. “I love you more, my husband.” Barry rolls his eyes as they settle into the warm water, before closing them as Oliver starts massaging his back, enjoying the sweet, intimate moment with his husband, the first of many.

He’ll argue that tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that argument will be never ending. I hope you all enjoyed! As always, comments are appreciated as they motivate me and help me grow as a writer. ANOTHER REMINDER THAT YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME ROBBY AND THAT ANON IS A PEICE OF SHIT! Oh, and Never Stop Writing!
> 
> Anon: *begging for mercy in background*  
> Oliver: I need smut so you have to go. *realeases arrow*  
> Me: *cackles maniacally* JUSTICE! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR PICKING ON ROBBY YOU PRICK!


End file.
